Exposed
by TheRD101Person
Summary: Kyle is overwhelmed by his life in South Park.


Kyle sat at his desk. The moonlight shined through the open blinds in his room, illuminating a small clock which read 11:00pm. Kyle, who was also slightly brightened just enough so half his face was visible, was staring at his empty desk, his head resting in his arm. With his other hand, he fiddled with his the flaps of his hat, occasionally twirling the hair tucked inside of it. He laid his hand on the desk and gently sighed, burying his face in both of his arms. He peeked out the window, looking at the night sky, which was rather empty of stars that night. Kyle slowly pushed his chair out and walked over to the window, closing the blinds.

He climbed onto his bed without tucking himself in the covers. He simply laid on top of all the sheets, still wearing his normal, non-pajama clothes. Despite his eyes looking tired, he decided to take a moment to stare at his wall before sleeping, noticing the intricate patterns of cracks. Reluctantly turning away from the wall, he pulled his covers over himself and laid his head on his pillow, his eyes still half open. Kyle wrapped his arms around his pillow and pulled it close to his face, his eyebrows curving into a frown. Turning onto his side and grabbing the other side of the pillow, he buried his face into it, the only thing visible outside of the pillow being a single eye.

Kyle, while buried in his pillow, started softly sniffling, his eyes watering up. He glanced over to the door of his bedroom, seeing if anybody was out there. He couldn't tell if he was afraid for somebody to see him like this, or if he was desperate to show his feelings. Kyle didn't like to be seen as overly emotional. Normally, when he did show emotion, he expressed it through anger, usually directed towards Cartman. But, deep inside, he was hurt. After the initial shock of some of the things he dealt with, whether it be simple bullying from Cartman or some supernatural event in South Park, he was filled with pain that he wish he could express without fear or embarrassment. Thinking about this, he shut his eyes, the water building up in his eyes falling out as tears onto his cheeks. He started softly crying into his pillow, overwhelmed with everything he had dealt with over the years.

Thinking about his life even more, he started sobbing into his pillow, burying his entire face in it now so nobody could hear him in this state. Every day he felt like this, and he wished that he was able to just be open with it. But, knowing the reactions he would get from his friends, he always held it in. Bawling and howling into his pillow even more, the cloth around his eyes started to dampen. Opening his puffy and soaked eyes for just a moment, he slightly recoiled when he saw a light shine in from the hallway, creaking through his unexpectedly open door. Throwing the covers over himself and hoping that nobody would see him covered in his own tears, he hid in his bed, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shyly looking over his side, he saw the face of his brother, Ike, looking concernedly at him.

Ike, confused as to what was troubling his brother, softly asked "Kyle?" before being suddenly grasped within his older brother's arms. Kyle lovingly held Ike against him, whilst crying into the shoulder of his younger brother. Ike, closing his eyes for a moment, returned Kyle's gesture and put his arms around Kyle. After holding each other for what they tried to make an eternity, they took a moment to look at each other, Kyle rubbing some of the water away from his eyes.

Kyle pulled away and got into his pajamas, walking back towards his bed. His brother climbed into bed with him, and neither of them felt the need to question it. Kyle, still slightly tearing up, yet with a timid smile on his face, put his arm around his brother. Though Ike was already asleep at this point, Kyle whispered to him, "Thank you, Ike. You're the best brother I could ever hope for." He thought to himself about what may happen tomorrow. He'd probably get bullied by Cartman some more, he'd probably be treated as terrible as usual. But, brushing those thoughts aside, he thought about how happy he was in this moment, being with his brother. And, with that thought, Kyle fell asleep.


End file.
